Pictures Of You
by Montrealae90
Summary: Naruto misses Sasuke and our lovable raven misses him as well. Merry X-mas! Warnings: Cuteness, Nightmares, lots of angst i guess. Enjoy! Fanfic by my Co-autor: Sarutobi Kikyo-chan! --


Pictures of You

Anime: Naruto

Paring: SasuNaru

Rating: T

Sum: Naruto has trouble sleeping while Sasuke comes to wish Naruto a Merry Christmas. Sucky sum just read the damn story…

Disclaimer: Rei: Don't own, never will…

Kikyo: Cause if she did SasuNaru would be the entire show…and Sakura would be non exsistant...T.T

Rei: Yay more SasuNaru! Except I didn't write this one! My lovely co-author did! *round of applause*

Kikyo: *smirks* Thank you thank you really there's no need…

Rei: Cocky bitch…

Kikyo: What was that?

Rei: ^--^ Nothing~ Hey Sasuke finish us off would ya?

Sasuke: *rolls eyes* Usurantonkachi…Enjoy. Hn.

PS: Rei: This is dedicated to the song Pictures of you by The Last Goodnight. Listen to it while you read! It makes it better!

This night wasn't any different from any other. Naruto was tossing and turning. He was having the same dream, just as every night. There was no change. Why would there? Sasuke was still done and out of his life.

This was technically a dream, but it meant far more to Naruto. It was a nightmare. That's the only way to put it. He started dreaming this since the first night Sasuke left the village. The night he realized Sasuke wasn't coming back. Why would he? Sasuke had everything he ever wanted: power. Little did he know he needed something else: Naruto.

It started the same, at Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto had jus finished his ninth bowl of ramen and was about to call it a day. He was stuffed any was going to get some training in. Sasuke was still out doing him in too many things. He wasn't going to let Sasuke surpass him.

Naruto thanked the ramen shop owner. He ducked under the sheet that was covering the ramen shop from the streets of Konoha. It was a bright and beautiful day.

"Loser, follow me." A voice called from atop of a building. The sun cased a silhouette and blocked the suns rays.

Naruto shielded what light came through. He looked at this figure. The badly, spiked dark hair gave it away.

"What do you want with me, Sasuke? I'm about to go train."

Sasuke wasn't up for Naruto disobeying him. "Just don't ask questions and follow me. It's about your training. Understand?"

Naruto started to through a little hissy fit. "Fine… as long it isn't with you, I'm down for it."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Whatever."

Sasuke lead Naruto to the middle of the forest. This is where most of the training went on for team 7. As always, Kakashi-sensei was late. Sasuke and Naruto only had to wait a full thirty minutes this time.

From a puff of smoke, appeared Kakashi-sensei. "Yo."

Both students were irritated. Their teacher could tell, didn't care though.

"I'm going to make this short and simple. Sasuke, you're going to be fighting Naruto. I want you to use all your might. I know how much both of you have been waiting for this. Nothing will stop you. I think this just might be what you both need, both in your training and in your lives. Bye." As quick as he came, he was gone.

Naruto was jumping for joy. "Yes!!! Now I can finally go all out on you and no one will care. This is my perfect opportunity." Naruto jumped in the air again, this time he had one are directly above his hear and punched the air.

Sasuke wasn't interested at all. "Since this is a waste of my precious time from training, I'll make a deal with you. If I win, I'll have to leave the village for good. You'll never hear from you again. If you win, which you won't, you'll have to leave the village for good. I'll never hear from you again. Is that understood?" This was a dream. Nothing really made any sense.

Stupidly, Naruto went along with it. "Ok. It's different, but I like it. If you really want me to leave that badly…ha ha ha. I'm bound to win."

And so the nightmare begins. Little did they notice the rain clouds forming above. The scene was set. Naruto and Sasuke were standing ten feet apart. Both lunged at each other as soon as the first water droplet hit the ground in the middle of them. Both reached for a kunai.

Naruto wasn't as powerful in his dreams as he thought he was. After the epic battle, Sasuke was victorious. He let Naruto know that too.

Sasuke stood over Naruto's broken body. The rain had drenched both fighters. Now the blood streamed down their faces and smeared. In his monotone voice he let Naruto know, "Just as I expected from an out case of Konoha. You wasted my time loser. This is why I must leave. There's nothing in this village anymore. I need to go find power and happiness elsewhere. It isn't here with you…"

It was hard to say if it was the rain or Naruto's tears that were rolling down his cheek. Naruto passed out as Sasuke turned and walked away.

This was the dream that haunted Naruto for the last three years. His best friend had left. It wasn't the way it had gone in the dream, but it might as well have been. How would have known the difference?

There was something different this night. Naruto had a visitor. The clock on the nightstand, next to the queen sized bed, read 11:45. Naruto was facing the wall that had a window imbedding into it, in the fetal position. It was open like every night. The curtains were being blown open by the wind. Rays from the moon filled the room and lit it up.

The visitor wasn't there to harm the occupant of the room. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Instead, he wanted to check up on him. He was gone for too long to know how this hot-headed brat was doing. It had been too long since he had seen him again.

The night intruder studied the small room. He wasn't too impressed by it. There was something that caught his eye though. It was all the pictures on the wall. It was a timeline of the last three years. The once to the far left stared with four people; Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. As he moved closer to the right, one member of team 7 seem to fade, Sasuke. As he reached the middle of the wall, he was gone completely. Only team Kakashi was noticeable in the photos. He finally reached the bed.

Yes, it was true that this little cubby of a room was trashed beyond repair, but none of that mattered. These pictures on the wall stayed in his mind. They weren't been shaken off, like he wanted them to be.

He glimpsed at the clock again. This time it read 11:52. There was only one reason the visitor had popped in on Christmas Eve to give Naruto a visit. It was three years from this day Naruto had last seen him. He wasn't about to let it be another three years. He started to walk slowly to the edge of the bed. Naruto was still having his crude and painful nightmare. He was now tossing and turning. Soon the screaming began, faint at first.

Before he got the chance to look at the clock, he picked up something from the nightstand. It was a picture. It was the only picture in a frame. This was an old and memorable photo. This was the photo team 7 had taken years ago. Kakashi-sensei had all three students pose for it and be nice to one another for a split second. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't manage to do that. That's why Kakashi-sensei had to place his hands on each of their heads. Sakura and Kakashi-sensei both had this photo framed in there house.

The clock had just struck 11:58. The intruder looked away from the framed memory and glimpsed at Naruto. He bent over the body. All he wanted for the last three Christmases was to give Naruto a Christmas gift. For everything he had been through, he had it coming. With his left hand, he cresset Naruto's cheek and whisker marks: first with his fingertips, then with the back of his finger, with the nail. He bent over the body completely now. His nail moved from the right side of Naruto's chin to the left. He placed his index finger and thumb on his chin. He leaned in. His lips pressed oh so softly to Naruto's. He whispered in Naruto's ear, "Merry Christmas, Naruto."

It all happened at once. Just then, Naruto was awakened from his nightmare. From his half awake state of consciousness all he was able to mutter as one word.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto looked over and had noticed the picture frame flat against the top of the nightstand. The glass was broken. The clock chimed 12:00 as the wind played with the curtains once. "Sasuke…"

Rei: UWAA!!! So sad but its so kawaii!

Kikyo: *smirks* Yep I'm just that good…

Rei: God damn…

Kikyo: Well they call me Kikyo but that works just fine as well! ^--

Rei: T.T anyway while Kikyo's being cocky again…Sasuke? Naruto?

Sasuke and Naruto: READ AND REVIEW!

Rei: oh! A fanart! Loves the fanart!


End file.
